willingly given
by emerald days
Summary: Lily comes back to life! Harry get's the surprise of his life when his mother appears on Christmas. Hidden secrets come out into the open and things may not be as they seem. SS/LE
1. Chapter 1: Lily

#12 Grimald place was noisy. Laughter, along with the shrieks of Mrs. Black and Mrs. Weasley could be heard all day long. Fred and George were out doing their pranks and even Hermione, who usually disapproved, had joined in. Mrs. Weasley had cooked everyone's favorite dishes and all the fear and worry of Voldemort had been forgotten. Mr. Weasley had come back from St. Mungo's a few days ago fully recovered and the gloomy house, for the first time, was looking cheerful.

Currently Harry, Hermione, and the four youngest Weasley children and were lazily talking in the sitting room.

"Why did Dumbledore tell us to stay here again?" Ron asked yawning and sprawled out on the couch.

Everyone was full and the atmosphere was a pleasant one. They were waiting for Dumbledore to return from Hogwarts. There had been a message, delivered by Fawks which had resulting in a few broken objects because Mrs. Weaslely and Hermione had both dropped what they were holding due to the sudden flames that had erupted in the kitchen, telling them he had important news to tell them.

"He didn't, just that he had something to share with us. But maybe he found out more information on you-know-who." Ginny said who was swapping chocolate frog cards with the twins. "No, I don't want this, whoever this is. I already have four of him at home." she added to Fred who had passed her a card.

"But they just had a meeting." Harry said lazily flipping through a magazine that had been left behind.

"I know! All the lemon drop factories in the world have shut down." Ron said dramatically. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

A few minutes later Mrs. Black's shrieks went off and they heard people entering the kitchen. Grumbling slightly at the prospect of having to move, they got up and went down. Apparently it wasn't the Headmaster but Professors McGonagall and Snape who had entered.

"Do you know when Albus will return?" Molly was asking as they shuffled in.

"No, he just told us to meet him here." McGonagall said sitting down. Snape just leaned against the wall in the shadows away from everyone. He was in his usual black teaching robes and looking as imposing as ever. Sirius and Remus were still in the seats they had sat when they had eaten dinner earlier but the number of empty fire-whiskey bottles in front of them had increased. Arthur was sitting near the head of the table drinking the tea that Molly had served.

"Does anyone else want some tea?" Molly called.

Once everyone was settled the soft murmur of conversation grew. But before long Mrs. Blacks screams could be heard once again and everyone looked up expectantly. The kitchen door opened and Dumbledore walked in, in all his violet robe glory. Unlike Professor Snape who never changed his attire whatever the occasion, Dumbledore looked exceptionally festive with gold and silver stars twinkling on this violet robes . There was a person behind him. He or she, probably a she due to her height, was wearing long moss green robes and her hood hid her face.

"Who's that?" Sirius asked rather harshly eyeing the newcomer with suspicion in his brown eyes.

"Yes, I'll get to that in a minute." Dumbledore smiled, gesturing to the woman to come closer to the table. She walked over hesitantly, never raising her head or saying a word but her breathing became heavier and she trembled visibly. Mrs. Weasley, sensing her distraught said in her concerned mother voice, "Albus, the poor girl's shaking. Have her get comfortable first."

Albus Dumbledore chuckled. "I think we need to get to the urgent matter before hand, Molly. But afterwards I have no objections to have her settle down." He cleared his throat. "Well, I called you tonight to introduce this lovely young lady to you. It will come as a shock to all of you but think showing you will be quicker and easier than explaining. So if you will." He said turning to her.

With pale shaking hands she slowly lowered her hood. Long reddish brown hair fell out of it. Her lips were quivering and her eyes still cast downward as if afraid to see what was before her. Everyone gasped. Someone managed to choke out 'Lily'.

Everyone was speechless as they stared at the woman whom they thought was dead for 14 years. Harry was the first to regain his voice. "Mum?" he said faintly.

Lily's green eyes snapped onto him. Her face lit up and she looked relieved as she ran to her son and hugged him as though her life depended on it.  
>"Oh Harry, sweetheart." her eyes filled with tears. "You're safe. Oh thank God." Harry also hugged his mother tightly. The scene was surreal and was almost veiled with a soft glow as if some magical power were flowing around them.<p>

"Albus, how?" Lupin asked stunned. His eyes were still on the embracing pair. Lily hand was circling Harry's back reassuringly.

"I'm afraid I do not know." Dumbledore answered somewhat gravely. "Lily wished to tell everyone at once."

Everyone was watching the mother and son. Some of them even had tears in their eyes. After a moment Lily looked up and smiled, "Molly, Arthur" she said in a quiet voice. They stood up to hug her and rest of the order followed. Harry was being squashed between people because he did not let go of his mother.

"Professor, can't breathe." Lily choked out when Professor McGonagall had hugged her. Minerva let go and smiled tearfully. "I can't believe it." Her former head of house whispered stroking her hair.

Lily nodded smiling, with her hand still on Harry's shoulder, as the children were introduced by Mrs. Weasley. "I'm not sure if you remember them but this is Fred and George." Lily laughed, "Of course I remember your children Molly. They're a lot older than when I last saw them but let me see, you must be Ron and Ginny. And what's your name?" she added gently to Hermione.

"Um, Hermione Granger." she said in quiet voice that was laced with awe and nervousness. It was quite understandable, she was speaking to the woman who was the Harry Potter's mother. The one who had valiantly thrown her own life away to save her son's.

"Well, it's very nice to meet all of you." Lily said kindly. She almost said something but was interrupted by Sirius's loud voice. He was looking around him and saying, "Where's James?" Remus was also looking around the room.

Dumbledore said softly, "I'm afraid James is not with us."

"What?" Sirius said a little angrily "But Lily's here! Lily! Damn it, how did you get back?"

But Lily was completely oblivious to his shouts and after the many hugs she was looking around the room. Her expression was almost unreadable. It wavered between worry, anticipation, and longing. "Where's…" she started to say but her eyes fell on the spot where Severus Snape stood, almost hidden by the darkness.

"Severus" she breathed. Snape came slowly out of the shadows. They stood still looking at each other. Snape's face was motionless but his black eyes were filled with one thousand emotions. No one spoke. Everyone was looking from one to the other, almost as if they were worried that they would start hexing each other. The atmosphere of a happy yet shocking surprise had changed. Everything else around them seemed to stop moving as the seconds trickled on. If someone had dropped a needle, the sound would be clearly heard as if through a microphone. Almost in slow motion Lily detached herself from Harry never taking her eyes off the tall Slytherin man. But the next second she ran to him and jumped into his arms. She buried her face in his robes and everyone could hear her crying. His arms slowly made its way around Lily's slighter frame but more surprisingly Snape's eyes were also moist with tears.

"Lily, I missed you." He said quietly and wrapped his arms around Lily tightly. Lily started crying harder. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. Harry's mouth was hanging open and Minerva looked surprised as well was slightly angry. Suddenly someone shouted, "Take your hands off her Snivillus!" It was Sirius.

Snape ignored him. Putting his hand under her chin he lifted her gaze to his and whispered "It worked?" Lily nodded and reached up to kiss him. Everyone gasped. Sirius angrily pulled out his wand and shot a spell at Snape who nearly toppled over by the force of it.

"Keep your slimy hands off her Snape" Sirius sneered.

Lily spun around to face him, anger in her eyes.

"You never grow-up do you?" she spat at him.

"What'd I do?" He said but before neither of them could say a word Dumbledore cut in "Lily, we, including myself, would like an explanation."

Lily glanced at Snape and then at Harry and then at the rest of the table before replying "Yes, headmaster." She took Snape's hand as though for support and opened her mouth but again Sirius cut in, "What's with you and Snivillus?"

Lily glared at him and said coldly, "My return has everything to do with Severus."

Lily turned her green eyes from Sirius to the rest of the order. She came closer to the table, still never letting go of Severus's hand.

"How I came back is a little complicated but I guess it all started with the prophecy." She began.

"Yeah, but what does it have to do with Snivily?" Sirius seemed to be hiding his sadness and disappointment of James not coming back by being angry.

Lily's eyes flashed with anger again, but it was Dumbledore that said "Sirius, if you continue to act childishly I am going to have to ask you to leave." Sirius grunted looking annoyed.

"As I was saying, it's complicated." Lily said then turning to Harry her eyes softened. "I know you're confused and maybe even angry. I'll explain best I can." then whispered to the man beside her "Is that all right?"

He looked at her for a moment before nodding slowly and saying "I haven't told him anything yet."

She smiled softly "I'm sure you thought it was for the best." and facing everybody she started, "Severus and I first met when we were 7 years old, at a park near our house."

Harry who had been looking at his mother in shock found his voice, "What?"

"Please Harry, let me explain." She said and looking at Dumbledore she addressed him "Headmaster, I think you were right to bring the pensive. It would be much easier and a lot more convincing. May I use it?"

Dumbledore chuckled and enlarged the object he had taken out from his robes. He gave it to Lily, who took out her memories and placed them in the basin. "Severus, help me?" she asked.

"Are you sure about this Lily? You _do _understand the risks?" Severus asked in a low voice.

Lily nodded. "I think we should tell them everything. The headmaster told me the Dark Lord is back. I don't want things to end up like the last time."

"Alright" Severus replied and for the first time he gave a small smile. Lily's face relaxed slightly and she smiled back. "He's old enough to understand."

Severus nodded and started adding his memories. They added memory after memory prodding the surface of the basin with their wands and after a while they both stepped back. Everyone was eagerly looking into the contents but once in a while they stole a glance at Severus and Lily.

Lily walked around to where Harry was sitting and kneeled in front of him. She smiled and said, "Look how much you've grown, Harry." She was slightly tearful again. Gripping both his hands in hers she said "This is our story before and through the war. There are many things that will shock you, I'm sure. We'll both answer any questions that you may have later." She paused then said, "Since the memories are mostly about the three of us, would you like to view them before we show the others?"

Harry shook his head slowly and said, "I don't mind the rest of them going in with me."

Lily nodded then said pointing at the pensive "Alright then sweetie, go ahead."

Harry went first into the pensive, the rest of the order followed.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts years

The order members landed in a small playground. It was summer and the sun was high up in the sky. Two girls were playing on the swings nearby. The reddish haired girl was going up higher and higher.

"Lily, stop! You'll fall off!" the older girl shouted. But Lily let go of the swings and landed gracefully on the ground. It was as though she flew. "How do you do that?" the older girl asked accusingly.

"I don't know, Tuney." Lily answered dusting her skirt and avoiding her sister's glare.

From behind them a skinny pale boy came into view. He came right up to where the girls were and said "It's obvious. You're a witch!" as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

_**xXx**_

The scene changed. Lily was crying in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express. Severus was sitting next to her.  
>"Tuney hates me." She sobbed.<p>

"She's your sister. She'll forgive you at some point."

"But what if she doesn't" She looked miserably at Severus.

"Then we'll just put a memory charm on her and make her forget about magic."

Lily smiled though her tears. At that moment the door opened and two boys came in. One had messy dark hair and the other had wavy brown hair.

"Dad?" Harry whispered and Sirius who was standing next to him nodded and pointed at the other boy saying "And me."

"Crying already? Missing your mummy?" James asked Lily mockingly.

Hermione looked rather shocked as did Mrs. Weasley.

Lily glared at him and said "Come on, Severus. Let's go sit somewhere else."

"Oooh, let's go Snivillus!" the younger Sirius mimicked as he pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Severus who had just gotten up and muttered a spell and tripped him. "Been looking for someone to try that on." He laughed.

Sirius blushed slightly as Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

_**xXx**_

Now they were in the Slytherin common room. Severus and a pretty blonde haired girl were sitting on the sofa. By the look of the badge that was pinned to Severus's chest they were in their first year. Everyone leaned in to hear what they were saying.

"Sev, this is genius! I'll have to thank Narcissa later. By the way, whose hair do we use in Gryfindor?" She exclaimed.

"Let's think about it later. After all we only have an hour. Come on I have something I want to show you."

_**xXx**_

The scene changed again. Severus was getting up from the ground. They were somewhere near the quiditch pitch judging by how tall the goal posts were. His face had a gash and a reddish purple-ish bruise was forming under his left eye.

"Good one Padfoot!" James laughed.

"Yeah, scum like him." Sirius said and shot another hex at Severus. Two other boys laughed in the back ground.

The older Sirius looked uncomfortable and Remus looked ashamed. Many of the order members were looking at them in shock.

_**xXx**_

"Why didn't you fight back?" Lily asked. They were in an unfamiliar room. Lily put something on his wound and it healed almost instantly.

"Because it's four against one." Severus said bitterly.

_**xXx**_

The scene changed and also their badges turned from first to second.

"Got them! Five permission slips to the restricted section!" Severus said proudly.

"Me, too!" Lily also said pulling pieces of parchment from her bag. "Thank Merlin those four never read."

"Yeah, they'll never find us there."

Lily nodded. "So I'll meet you up there after dinner. We have to do that charms essay."

"Okay." Severus answered.

"See you later, Sevie!" she called running away from him.

"Don't call me that!" Severus shouted after her.

Lily laughed and shouted back "Why not? It rhymes with Lily!"

_**xXx**_

Severus was once again hurt. This time he was bleeding. Blood dripped from his hand to the white towel he was holding under it.

"I swear I'm going to hex the Mauraders so bad that their ancestors will feel it." she said angrily. "You have to tell McGonagall or someone." Lily added wiping away the blood and putting some potion on it again .

"No." Severus said stubbornly.

"Why not?

"Because when have the teachers ever been fair to Slytherin?" His voice was bitter. Lily did not say anything so Severus continued. "Like last week, two Gryfindors were fighting and made a Slytherin first year cry. Lucius tried to stop them but soon McGonagall came over and guess who got detention?"

"Lucius" Lily said bitterly.

"'Course. Anyway Lily, I'm fine. Thanks." Severus gave her a small smile.

McGonagall's face fell and she said, "Oh, Albus. Why didn't I see it?"

_**xXx**_

Now they were older, Severus looked as though he was much taller than Lily now. They were wearing muggle clothes and sitting on the swings where they first met, Hogwarts letters in hand.

"Okay, on the count of three! One, two, three!" Lily called. They ripped open their letters.

"YES! I'm a prefect!" Lily exclaimed jumping up and twirling around with her letter held high.

"Merlin, I am too." Severus said in awe.

"Of course you are! You're by far the smartest in our year." Lily said happily.

"Well this will make our study sessions and stuff much easier." Severus drawled.

"Let's just hope Potter or Black doesn't get it." Lily said sitting back down. She seemed unable to contain her joy and started rock herself with her feet.

"They won't, I overheard Dumbledore saying Lupin's going to get it."

"Really? When has he ever been able to stand up to anything? Oh, I can just see it." she moaned. Her good mood seemed to have ended. "But Lily, James and Sirius didn't mean it." she mocked.

Just then a large owl dropped a letter on Severus's lap. He opened it and smirked. "Guess who just got made Head Boy?" Severus asked.

"Lucius! I knew he'd get it." Lily said clapping her hands.

"Yep and he gave me a copy of this year's prefects, hold on a sec... and... it's Lupin."

"Let's just hope he's got more guts than he shows."

_**xXx**_

Some of the members shifted uncomfortably on their feet. Ron had his mouth agape and Hermione was looking as Sirius and Remus reproachfully. Harry on the other hand seemed rather shocked that his mother was actually on Snape's side and not her fellow Gyrfindors.

Around them the scene changed.

Lily entered the unfamiliar room. Severus was sitting crossed-legged in an armchair reading a book. He looked up as Lily entered. She sat down at his feet and looked up.

"Sev, I've come up with a great plan, you'll hate it though." She said grimacing. Severus shut the book and looked at her questioningly.

"We should stage a fight.

"That's going to help us, how?"

"Well, you know how the Slytherins are accusing you for being friends with me?"

"I don't care." Severus said shrugging.

"Well I do so, we'll stage a fight and you call me Mudblood…."

Severus jumped up, almost as though her were electercuted, and said angrily, "No, I'm _never_ calling you that!"

"I know you won't. We're just going to pretend." Lily said calmly, one of her hands on his foot. "Besides it's just a word, sticks and stones, remember?"

Sirius was gaping at the younger Lily who was looking at up at Severus. "That was staged?" he choked out.

Now they were in the court yard. The fifth years were taking a break after their OWLs.

"I'm bored." The younger Sirius said. "Well you're in luck Padfoot! Look who it is." James grinned. "Snivilis!" Sirius's eyes gleamed evilly. Both boys stood up and pulled their wands out. Remus hid behind his book and Peter giggled.

"What'ya reading there Snivily?" James said loudly and aimed a hex at the parchment which promptly caught fire.  
>Severus swore, letting go of the parchment. Most of the students were looking at them, some had amused looks on their faces. If any of the order members had looked they would have seem that very few people only had looks of disapproval.<p>

"You know, however hard you study, you'll never get a decent job." Sirius sneered and tried to hex him which Severus dodged.  
>"Running away are we? You're just a slimy Slytherin after all. No courage what-so-ever." James called and threw a hex at him again which this time hit him and he was thrown a foot or so off the ground.<br>Severus looked livid and pulled out his wand and did a sort of jabbing gesture. Both boys fell down.  
>"Shit" Sirius said jumping up and hexing Severus again. Severus was pulled up by his ankles and dangled in the air.<br>"Now Snapey, you have to learn manners, it's not nice to knock people down."  
>Severus, despite the position he was in, sneered and gritted his teeth.<br>"Leave him alone." Lily had entered the scene.  
>"Hey, Evans" James gave her a dazzling smile.<br>"Leave him alone." She repeated angrily.  
>"I will if you go out with me." James said.<br>"Never!"  
>"Come on, Lils. You know you don't mean that." James laughed<br>"Hexing people just because you think you're better, playing with that stupid snitch, I bet you can't even walk without those three behind you, you cheater . You make me sick." Lily spat.  
>"Bad luck Prongs" Sirius patted his back and waving his wand menacingly at Snape.<br>"You're lucky Evans was here Snape." James sneered and flicked his wand. Snape landed in a heap on the ground. The people watching let out a groan finding out that the show was over.

"I don't need a filthy mudblood like her." Severus spat glaring at them from the ground.

There was a silence where everyone wondered what would happen next. It was Lily that reacted first. "Fine have it your way. I was just trying to help." Lily snapped and stormed away.

_**xXx**_

When the scene changed Severus and Lily were not alone. Two seventh year Slytherins were with them. They seemed to be celebrating, for butterbeers and other snacks littered the table.  
>The girl said, "Let's just hope your plan works, Lily."<br>"I'm sure it will, Narcissa." The other boy said smirking. "You two must be the best actors ever."  
>Lily who had been looking at Severus said impatiently, "Don't look like that Sev, I asked you to call me Mudblood. It was an act. I know you won't call me that. So stop sulking!"<br>"Fine" he muttered.  
>Lily nodded then turned to the boy.<br>"You were watching, Lucius?"  
>"Of course." He smiled. "What was that hex you hit them with? I can't imagine you'd just make them fall down." He smirked toward Severus.<br>"Sleepless jinx. However hard they try they won't be able to sleep for at least two days."  
>"Oh, poor boys, you still have exams tomorrow, don't you?" Narcissa asked.<p>

"Genius you are my friend, a true Slytherin." Lucius laughed and added, "So, 5 galleons says Potter will hit on Lily first thing at breakfast."  
>"Not funny." Lily grumbled.<br>Lucius laughed good-naturedly. Narcissa rolled her eyes and Severus grimaced.  
>"Anyway, enough about that" his voice became business like. "I have important matters to discuss with you."<br>All three heads turned to him almost instantly. The order members could tell Lucius was looked upon as the leader.  
>"You all know there is a Dark Wizard rising power." They nodded and Severus said "Calls himself Lord Voldemort."<br>"What's so bad about him?" Lily asked frowning.  
>There was a pause before Lucius said slowly "He's a muggle hater, and an extreme one at that. My father has decided that his beliefs are something worth serving. I am sure he will make me join after graduation."<p>

"No!" Lily shouted angrily."You're a good person Lucius, you won't join him will you?" she pleaded.

Lucius sighed. "I don't want to but right now I have no choice. Even at school all my moves are monitored by my father. I asked him to stop, telling him needed to concentrate on my studies this year but…" He looked at Lily "I'm going to have to act as though I hate you more." He said softly.

"It's alright….. You don't think muggleborns are worthless do you?" Lily said tentatively.

"Not at all." Lucius said patting her head like an older brother. "If I did, I know Severus would kill me. And I'm not so fond of the idea of being poisoned to death. God, it must be painful."

"That's all I needed to know." Lily smiled.

"Just be on your guard, Lily. I'm quite positive dark times lie ahead." Lucius warned.

_**xXx**_

They stood in the cool shades of the forest. Harry checked the badges they wore and found out they were now in their 6th year.

"Lucius has been taken to Voldemort."Severus said shortly. "His father made him join. Mother will probably make me join soon."

Lily didn't say a word just gripped his hand tightly.

_**xXx**_

The scene blurred again and when it was still they saw that now they were in the owlery. The glassless windows showed the velvety black sky beyond. Severus had his sleeves rolled up.

"It looks…" Lily started to say but struggled for the next word.

"Vulgar?" Severus supplied, trying to light and unconcerned.

"Did it hurt?" Lily whispered.

"...a bit" Severus admitted after a short pause.  
>They were silent for a while. Severus hid his mark under his sleeve again.<br>"He won't call me until I'm out of Hogwarts but, after that…" his voice trailed away.

"You will be careful won't you?" Lily pleaded. Severus nodded.

"You should go to Dumbledore. He'll come up with something."

"Lily, when I graduate I'll go to him. Right now I'm pretty sure he'll leave me alone. The Dark Lord doesn't need any followers that can't do magic out of school."

Lily sighed.

"So, do you still want to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?"

Lily's head shot up and her smile was radiant. Everyone could see her bright eyes shone with something more than just friendship.  
>"Love to! Who will we turn into this time?"<p>

Severus smirked.

_**xXx**_

"I can't believe we're done here." Lily said looking up at the old castle.

"Yeah, I know." Severus's hair was longer now and surprisingly he did not resemble much to the Potions professor everybody knew today.

A gentle breeze swept through the clearing. Lily leaned on Severus and sighed contentedly as any girl would do when imagining the future that was awaiting her.


End file.
